Sickness isn't Her Thing
by theblondetruth143
Summary: Just a fluffy Bade one-shot about Jade being sick. T for a censored curse word.


**Hello all my little truthers out there. Yes, I made a nickname for all of you, my truthers, because you tell me your honest opinions on my stories and my penname is theblondetruth143. This is my first ever official one-shot. For now at least. If I get enough requests to continue and if I actually get an idea on how to continue it, I will. But for now, as of September 4****th****, 2011, 1:30 A.M, this story is just a fluffy Bade- one shot. P.S. – back on my normal writing time schedule…thank goodness for insomnia and parties.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or the song "Waiting for the End", or the band Linkin Park. Sorry. Wish I did though!**

Beck pulled into his driveway after finishing his errands and got out of his newly cleaned truck and the first thing he noticed was that the door to his silver RV was slightly opened.

_I could have sworn I shut that this morning, Mom must have gone in to get my laundry and forgotten to shut it all the way. _He thought to himself.

As he neared the door, he heard a few sniffles and a barely concealed cough. He stopped short on the steps, listening closely. No one but him and his parents had a key…

A crash came from inside the RV, followed by a "dmmit!" which gave away the current occupant of the mobile home. Jade, of course. She didn't have a key, but she definitely did have a foot.

Beck swung open the door and exclaimed "Jade!"

His girlfriend looked up at him with a tired expression on her face from her position on the floor next to what looked like a few ice cubes and a water spill.

"Oh…hi" She replied, looking back down at the not-so-messy mess on the floor.

He rushed over to her, pulled her close and dragged her to the bed. He hadn't bothered to make it since he left the RV so early to get the most he could done before noon when Jade was supposed to come over. It was 11. He pushed back the blankets and tucked her under.

"Beckett James Oliver, I am not a child I know how to tuck myself into a blanket." She reprimanded him, but it was lacking its usual umph.

"Yes, but did you know something else, Jadelyn Alyssa West?"

"Never use my full name. What did I not know Beckett? I know—" she was cut off by a heavy coughing fit. During which, Beck sat right next to her rubbing her back.

"Like I was saying, did you know that you are sick?" he questioned while pouring her a cup of water with 3 ice cubes, no more, no less as he learned from last time she was sick, Jade was very specific with her ice cubes when she was ill.

"I'm not sick, sick is for people who aren't Jade West." She replied, drinking the water, then coughing again, this time only a few times, not a huge fit.

"You're sick, and guess what? You're going to the doctors. Right now"

"You can't make me do that." She smirked at first, but was soon interrupted by a sneezing fit.

"Bless you," Beck said then walked outside dialing a number on his phone as he did so. Jade watched without comment.

About five minutes later, he strolled back into the small home saying, "Get dressed, you have an appointment in 30 minutes."

"Don't you tell me what to do. I am old enough to do what I want, not like age ever stopped me" she scoffed in reply, although getting ready as she did so.

Ten minutes later, she was fully dressed and ready to go, the only thing was she didn't look like the big bad Jade West. Sure she looked like Jade, but her brunette hair with red streaks was pulled back into a ponytail, her makeup was minimal, only eyeliner, no eyeshadow or foundation, and she was just wearing comfy black leggings with an off the shoulder black tee shirt. She looked like Jade, but not the Jade that everyone gets to see. She looked like the Jade that only Beck and Cat have ever seen.

C'mon Beck said, holding the door open for her. She walked down the steps and got into the truck, plugging her PearPhone into the built-in speakers before Beck had even gotten to the truck.

He was greeted by her sneezing and listening to "Waiting for the End" by Linkin Park.

"Bless you; it's a good thing the doctor's office is only down the street."

He was replied to by a scoff.

An hour later, they strolled out of the doctor's office, hand in hand. Jade had been diagnosed with the flu and was supposed to stay home for at least a few days. She was put on antibiotics that Beck was supposed to be sure she was to take.

"I'm staying at your RV til this disease goes away, you know that right?" Jade stated once they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wasn't expecting anything different, it's a good thing I love you." He replied, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him than she already was. She was in that little hidden seat in the middle of the first row in the truck, so it wasn't that hard to pull her close.

"I love you too, now keep at least one hand on the steering wheel. Bad enough I'm sick I don't want to be dead too."

**Note: I'm not a doctor, and me nor any of my family have had the flu in a while so I don't honestly remember anything besides Caitlin staying home for a few days and being on antibiotics when she had it last winter. I know, bad memory. Lol. Also, the thing about the hidden seat in the truck is real. Some trucks have those little compartments in the middle, just like all other cars do, but these compartments can lock shut, then fold up to become the back of a seat. Thus, revealing a hidden seat in the middle of the first row. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for any typos or anything. This was pure Bade, my first official one-shot. I got the idea when I was straightening up Caitlin's room and found her little play Barbie animal doctor or whatever set…let me know what you think!**


End file.
